


So Much Better Than Class

by christinalyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant Castiel, Dominant Dean, High School AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Submissive Castiel, Submissive Dean, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinalyn/pseuds/christinalyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel take a break from classwork for a little one-on-one time in a janitor's closet. Simply a PWP, smutty one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Better Than Class

"Cas?" Dean hissed, running a hand through his styled brown hair, "Cas?" Where was he? He promised he'd meet him here. He _had_ said the science hallway, right? Shit. Was it the arts hall? "Cas, where are you?" He sighed; there was no way he was stood up, was there? No. No, Cas wouldn't do that. He wouldn't-

The closet door in front of him burst open and he gasped as a hand thrust out and grabbed a hold of the front of his jersey. He had just enough time to look down at it before the hand yanked him forward, forcing a strangled yelp from his throat as he lost his footing.  
"Cas!" his eyes widened as the door shut and they strained with the sudden darkness, "Cas, what-?"

"Shh!" Cas demanded, hand releasing his shirt. Dean was suddenly slammed against the closed door, back pressed steadily against it, his lover holding him there with his hips.

"C-" His words were swallowed as Cas pressed his lips to his, tilting his head to fit better. He coaxed them to deepen the kiss and ground his hips forward just slightly. It worked to mix with his beating heart and created a small stirring in his pants.

"What took you so long?" he breathed against his lips and tugged at his jersey again, pressing their chests together. "I thought you weren't coming…I-I had to start without you." He smirked against his lips and took Dean's hand, rubbing it over the front of his pants. They were unbuttoned, zipper down and a small wet spot in the front of his boxers from the pre-come leaking through.

Dean looked up at him with show, but was met with nothing but darkness. God, this was so unlike Cas but he was looking it. "I…can't see a thing in here." The other boy sighed, reached up and pulled the cord to turn the light on. Dean blinked a few times to adjust and looked down at Cas's bulge. He ran his fingers over it, his thumb moving over the slit in the tip.

"Mmm," Cas moaned, softly, kissing his lips, coaxing him back into a deep kiss. "I've been waiting all day for this. What'd you tell Ms. Matthews?" he asked when he broke it, resting his forehead against Dean's.

"That I wanted to fuck my secret gay lover in the custodial closet in the middle of history class," he said between kisses as Cas let go of him and pushed up at Dean's shirt, his hands shaking with the need to feel his hot skin.

"Funny," he said, dryly and bit at Dean's ear, fingernails running along the skin on his chest, "How long do we have?"

"I'm at the nurse's with an upset stomach, so I have about twenty minutes," He let his hands rest on Cas's hips, pulling him closer. Cas let out a soft moan at the sweet friction as they ground into one another. "I had a dream about you last night, I-"

"Shhh," Cas commanded, scrapping his blunt nails down over his stomach. He grabbed at Dean's jeans, nearly ripping them open. He looked down, lust burning bright in his eyes, "You can tell me later…" he whispered as he sank to his knees. He tugged the pants down his thighs, letting his boxers follow, fully revealing Dean's erection. Cas widened his eyes down at him, a soft whimper coming from somewhere in his throat. His eyes managed to get even darker and he held onto Dean's hips, "You can tell me when I'm…done." With that he inched forward and gave a small lick to Dean's head, forcing the elder to shiver. His hips snapped forward when Cas took the head in between his lips but his hips were quickly shoved back, holding him against the door. His tongue flicked over Dean's slit as he slid down his length, taking him in. The tongue swirled around the shaft, knowing exactly how his lover liked it. Once he reached the end he started to bob his head up and down, thumbs rubbing against his thighs in slow, tantalizing circles. He hummed against his erection, opening his eyes and looking up at him from underneath his slightly tousled black hair.  
Dean's head was thrown back, lips parted and glistening due to his habit of licking his them. His fingers gripped at the door, turning white as he tried to find purchase. His back slid down a bit as Cas sucked hard on his head and a moan slipped from his lips right as his slid off of him, looking up.

"F-fuck, Cas, please…I-I-"

He nipped at his thigh before slowly getting to his feet as he caught Dean's bottom lip in his teeth to nibble on it. The elder's hips snapped forward into his making Cas growl and bite down harder, shoving his hips back. God, Cas was so unlike himself right now. It was so hot. Dean nearly came right there as Cas commanded him to suck his own fingers. He quickly did as he was told, getting them nice and wet as Cas pushed his pants down to his ankles. He grabbed Dean's hand, guiding him. He curled his fingers, making Dean palm him, a soft moan escaping his parted lips. He forced his hand to move up and down his erection, pleasure washing over him in small waves.

A moment later, Cas gave a small whine, eyes closing, "I-I want…" he trailed off and leaned forward, grabbing Dean's lower lip between his teeth, then down and pulled it forward. The brown haired young man gave a sort of moan and gasp, hand tightening on Cas's erection and making his lover cry out.

"God…D-Dean, touch me. Fingers, Dean." He pulled his hand off his erection and flattened Dean's hand over his ass, pushing into it. "Dean…" he whispered into his ear and captured his earlobe in his lips, sucking at the skin.

Dean shuttered and took a shaky breath. God, Cas knew how to get him hot. His hips rocked, slightly, cock leaking pre-come and begging for some attention. But instead he slid a finger into Cas's entrance, making him gasp out loud, eyes squeezing shut.

"Baby, are you ok-?"

"Keep going," he whined in a needy voice and Dean didn't need any more prompt before he was pushing a second in after it, pushing in and out to ease the way against the tense muscles.

"F-fuck…." he whispered. He pushed back against them, trying to will his body to relax enough to let him fully in. Dean managed to scissor his way inside before pulling them almost out. Once he was to the fingernail he slammed his fingers inside him again, the angle making it difficult. Cas, however, didn't seem to care as he let out a gasp of pure pleasure. "Harder," he breathed, though his voice was demanding.

Dean suddenly pulled out and switched positions, shoving Cas back against the wall, the young man’s eyes flying open, staring down at him in shock. Dean smirked, sliding to his own knees this time, turning Cas around so that his chest was against the door. He immediately understood and stuck his ass out a bit, looking down at his lover, eyes dark with desire, whining softly.

"God, you are so… _hot_ ," Dean breathed, took those same fingers and pressed them back to his entrance, rubbing them around the hole in a teasing manner. "You want to know that dream now?”

"No," Cas said, shaking his head, looking horrified, "No! Not yet, just touch me."

"It was of you," Dean continued anyway, fingers running in the same circle, just missing his entrance, "You were naked…on my bed. Begging for me. Pleading for me to take you…Mmm, Cas, it was so fucking hot…"

Cas shivered at his words, "Dean, I-"

"Your hands were gripping the headboard, back arching…" He let a finger brush against where Cas so wanted him to press in. "Whining my name over and over as I teased you."

"Oh, Dean, come on. Just do it, Dean. Do it. Now!"

"Begging…"

Cas closed his eyes, forehead resting against the door, "Please…" he managed, " _Please_ , just touch me, Dean."

"Pleading….mmm, your small body was aching with the need to feel me, Cas. You were pleading. Begging. Yelling. Whining." He got up, fingers still playing with him. He rested his chest against Cas's back, "Oh, god, it was so-" He pushed the tip of his finger into his entrance and Cas let out a strangled sound.

"Dean! Please…oh, oh, please!" His eyes squeezed shut, "Please! I'll do anything you want, just please give it to me!"

Dean smirked and slammed his fingers into the boy's hole, pulling them immediately out as he screamed. He put his hand over his mouth, silencing the sweet cry as his body started to shake. He slammed them back in, this time only pulling them out a little before pushing back in. By the time he had a rhythm, Cas had started to writhe against the wall, muffled moans and groans emitting from his lips into his lover's hand. Dean caught them as though to save them for later.

"F-fuck….oh, Dean, there!" he screamed, the words almost fully understandable as Dean's finger's brushed something inside him. When he hit it again, Cas went up on his tiptoes before he titled his head back. Dean's hand slid off of his mouth to grab his erection.

"N-no. Not yet. I want you," he begged, lips parted as he panted, "I want to feel you deep inside, Dean. Please. I need you in me. I need to feel you fill me."

Dean's control almost faltered as he shuttered at the words. He nodded, nipping at Cas's neck from behind before slowly sliding down his body, hands massaging his ass. "I'm going to prep you a little more, okay? So I can get in easier…" He bit at the left cheek and suddenly his tongue was slipping into Cas's entrance and the younger boy blasted off in complete ecstasy. "H-holy-! Dean!" He moaned, head falling back.

The elder just licked at him and pushed in deeper as he darted his tongue in and out, slicking him up.

"Dean!" The snapping command was all the elder needed before he was up and wrapped an arm around his waist. He guided his erection with his other hand and slowly pressed into the tight entrance. Cas hissed, his eyes clenched closed as the other sank deep into him with a groan.

"Move!" Cas gasped as Dean just stayed inside him, forehead resting on the back of the other's head. "Move, please!" he whined, eyes still squeezed shut as he begged.

Dean couldn't take the teasing anymore and he grabbed his lover's hips roughly, starting to thrust in and out. He went faster and faster, his head falling back as Cas screamed and grabbed his own erection. "No!" Dean commanded, head moving forward again. "Don't touch yourself," he grunted, rhythm becoming uneven as he felt himself racing toward his climax. Cas's hand fell away and he desperately scratched his fingernails against the door instead as he whimpered and whined in pleasure. A string of swears slipped from his plump lips, "Dean, Dean-Dean-oh, shit! Ah…ah-ahh….oh fuck! Yes!"

"Oh yeah, baby!" he grunted and sank in deep, as his body twitched and shook from the orgasm that ripped through his boy. "Cas!" he gasped, spilling his warm seed deep inside his lover's body.

The other gasped as he felt Dean fill him inside. He whimpered, "Babe, please…please, I haven't-…"

Before he could finish his plead, Dean pulled out – Cas let out a gasp as he lost the contact – and turned him around, shoving his back against the door.

"Good boy," Dean leaned down and bit and sucked at Cas's warm neck. His eyes squeezed shut, grabbing the back of his shirt and clutching it tightly. "P-pull my hair," Cas begged and his lover obliged, yanking his hair roughly. The other's eyes rolled back and he moaned before his breath left his lungs.

"Do you want my mouth?" Dean asked, mouth in his ear, licking around it before sucking the earlobe. "Do you want me to suck you dry? Is that what you want?"

The other answered with a whine. Dean smirked and blew a breath against his ear, making the warm spot he'd sucked pleasantly turn cold. He was on his knees in seconds, relaxing his throat muscles to put his lover's erection down his throat. As Cas let out delicious sounds Dean rubbed his thumbs into his hipbones. He moaned around his lover's dick and sucked harder and harder as he bobbed his head fast. God, Cas tasted good.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, _OHH_!" Cas's hips snapped forward and he came down Dean's throat, pushing up on his tiptoes as his hands clutched the back of his head. He shook through it, letting the sweet after shocks run through his body. After a tingling sensation took the place of it, he pulled Dean to his feet. "Mm," he gave him a kiss, "Get dressed, babe…"

He did what he'd commanded Dean to then watched as his lover did as he was told as well.  
Cas smiled. "You're so amazing." When Dean's pants were finally buttoned, he wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a kiss, "Will I see you after school?"

"Not today.” He gave him a kiss in return. "I have football, but maybe you can come to my house tonight and throw rocks at my window like some cheesy 80's movie?"

He chortled, "Just call me John Cusack."

"So, how was this? Good idea?"

"Uhm, yeah…this was a way better and more productive way to spend class time than learning about a bunch of old dudes writing the Constitution, let me tell you." He kissed him one last time and let Cas let go of him before he opened the closet door. Dean poked his head out and looked back and forth down the hall. He then looked back at the other boy, "Coast is clear."

They both snuck out of the closet and a moment later the bell shrilly rang through the halls. Instantly, they were snapped up into their groups - Cas with Gabe and Hannah; Dean with Crowley and some members of the football team. As they were going separate ways, they shared a secret smile. In both of their eyes there was a bright twinkle and they both knew what it meant. They weren't quite ready to admit it to themselves, never mind each other, but it was there…and while wild secret sex in a janitor's closet was better than class - being in love with one another was better than anything in the world.


End file.
